


Deux druides

by Amber_Brush



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Animated Movies), Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms, Kaamelott
Genre: Crossover, Druidism, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Une discussion entre Merlin et Panoramix.





	Deux druides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Sur un prompt de Calimera : n'importe quoi sur Merlin et Panoramix.  
> Écrit en écoutant “Sweet Child O’ Mine” de Luna

“Enchanteur d'un clan indépendant…” Tu parles d'une calembredaine ! Au final, c'était pratiquement les mêmes conneries qu'à Kaamelott, même s'il pouvait davantage vivre dans la forêt et que Perceval et Karadoc l'exploitaient tout de même moins qu’Arthur. Bon, okay, ça n'avait en vérité rien à voir. Mais Merlin devait bien se l'avouer, ce n'était pas à cela qu'il songeait lorsqu'il s'était pris à quitter la forteresse, en rêvant de liberté. 

Et ainsi, il avait quitté ce clan autonome de bras cassés, et était reparti en Armorique, comme à l'époque où il avait rencontré les Romains qui voulaient mettre Arthur sur le trône. Il errait de forêts en forêts, sans se soucier de leurs noms. Forêt des Carnutes, Brocéliande... La nature, c'était la nature. Sans toit au-dessus de la tête, la quasi totalité de ses pouvoirs druidiques lui étaient revenus. Certes, il tombait de son arbre, parfois, mais rien de bien grave - et puis il était habitué, maintenant. 

Voilà pourquoi il fut si surpris de constater que pour Panoramix, son vieil ami et bien sûr, confrère, ce n'était pas là une piètre affaire. Après sa propre mésaventure arboricole, le brillant druide avait carrément décidé de se mettre en quête d'un successeur, afin de lui transmettre la recette de sa fameuse potion magique de toute-puissance.

“Carrément ?, redit Merlin, hébété par la nouvelle.  
-Carrément, confirma son collègue.  
-Mais enfin, je tombe tout le temps des arbres, moi ! Et j'en fais pas tout un fromage…”

Panoramix grimaça, l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a surtout pas envie de balancer une vacherie mais qui cherche quand même comment dire la vérité sans blesser. Ça lui donna une allure de constipé. 

“Disons que nous n'avons pas tout à fait les mêmes… critères, vieux frère.”

L'appellation affectueuse désamorça instantanément le conflit. Pour une fois, Merlin était bien content de retrouver un autre druide, surtout étant donné le respect qu'il lui accordait. Il ne lui avait guère échappé que sur les “petites fifiches” des autres, il avait toujours été classé dans la catégorie des tocards, des gros nuls, des zéros. Mais Panoramix ne faisait aucun cas des fiches et autres classements. Pour lui, ce qui comptait, c'était la beauté du geste. Pas l'utilitarisme. 

Une philosophie que Merlin appliquait scrupuleusement. Avec sa flammèche dans la main, sa pierre de lune ou ses abricots magiquement conservés, il ne cherchait pas forcément à être utile. C'était des expérimentations, des cheminements hasardeux ; des actes poétiques, en quelque sorte. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Panoramix. 

“Tiens ! Je vous avais dit que j'ai réussi à concevoir une potion de force, une fois ?  
-Tiens donc, s’étonna le Gaulois. C'était sur ordre du roi Arthur ?  
-Non, dut avouer Merlin, penaud. Je voulais faire un sirop pour la toux de dame Mevanwi, mais je me suis un peu embrouillé les pinceaux…  
-Dame Mevanwi, répéta Panoramix, songeur. L'apprentie d’Élias de Kellewick ?  
-Oh, elle a terminé son apprentissage, je pense. Et l'élève dépasse même le maître !  
-En druidisme ou en magie noire ?  
-À votre avis ?, demanda l'ancien collègue d’Élias, la mine sombre.  
-J’ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il lui a enseigné…”

Ils continuèrent à cheminer de concert sur le sentier forestier, l'humeur ternie par ces réflexions peu heureuses. Panoramix, cependant, reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée, sûr du tour qu'il voulait lui donner.

“Vous n'y avez jamais pensé, vous ?  
-À ?  
-Enseigner…”

Merlin garda le silence pendant si longtemps que son ami crut l'avoir vexé sans le vouloir. Puis, très lentement, il souffla :

“Enseigner quoi ?  
-Votre magie de soin. Comment parler aux loups. Les métamorphoses rituelles. Les esprits élémentaires. Entrer en communion avec la nature. La…  
-Oui, bon, j'ai compris Pano ! C'était une question rhétorique, vous allez pas me faire toute la liste, si ?”

Ledit “Pano” rit dans sa barbe.

“Vous semblez singulièrement douter de vos capacités, mon ami.  
-Et vous, vous surestimez celles de tout le monde. Votre petite Pectine, elle n'a fait la potion magique qu'une seule fois, vous savez !  
-Un secret pareil, ça ne s'oublie pas.  
-D'accord, mais bon…  
-Mais quoi ? C'est une fille, et alors ?  
-Oui, ça effectivement, on s'en fiche. Par contre, elle est jeune, tout de même, non ?  
-Elle va sur ses dix ans, et puis les enfants apprennent mieux, vous le savez bien.  
-Je voulais dire que c'est un lourd poids sur de si frêles épaules.  
-Elle sera à la hauteur, confirma Panoramix. Et vous aussi, ajouta-t-il après une pause.  
-À la hauteur de quoi ?  
-De la légende.”


End file.
